


Love Is Drowning (Polyfidelity Remix)

by amyfortuna



Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Sex, Bisexual Character, Bisexuality, Dildos, F/M, M/M, Miscommunication, Original Character Death(s), Polyamory, Remix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-27
Updated: 2006-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-17 04:54:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1374589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amyfortuna/pseuds/amyfortuna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Obi-Wan asks Qui-Gon to fulfill a fantasy, he gets more than he bargained for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Is Drowning (Polyfidelity Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [glass_houses](https://archiveofourown.org/users/glass_houses/gifts).



> This is a remixed story - the original is [Love Is Blindness by Glass Houses.](http://www.masterapprentice.org/archive/l/love_is_blindness.html)

"So does this mean we can finally room together?" Nissa asked, as Obi-Wan finished up the long, long story of how he gained his Knighthood. 

He brushed a kiss against her cheek, moving to sit closer to her on the sofa. "It does," he said. "Anakin's staying with Yoda while Qui-Gon recovers so I have some time to move all of my stuff out." Obi-Wan put an arm around her and hugged her close. "I actually, I have something I want to discuss with you first before I move in."

"Yes?" Nissa arched a white eyebrow, and settled her hand on his thigh. 

"Well, you know how I've always wanted to, well, have sex with my Master?"

Nissa shook her head. "Obi-Wan, I thought you were over having a crush on your Master."

Obi-Wan smiled. "I am," he said. "It's just, I still want to sleep with him. I'll regret it if I don't at least try. And I want to before you and I make the commitment to live together."

She nodded. "In research several years ago, I came across an ancient Jedi custom allowing for situations such as this. You may have one night, no more."

He smiled at her. "Just one night." 

In fluid motion, she slid onto his lap. "Now," she said, "We have to make up for some lost time, as you've stopped trying to get yourself killed for the moment." 

"Indeed we do," he said, and leaned to kiss her deeply. 

\--- 

It was twelve days before Qui-Gon was recovered enough for Obi-Wan to even think about sex in connection with him. Obi-Wan had spent a great deal of time in meditation, pondering and considering if sleeping with his Master was truly the Will of the Force. 

As far as he could tell, the Force sang yes with every inquiry. 

They didn't start moving Obi-Wan's things until Qui-Gon had been settled back in his own rooms for a few days and the Knighthood ceremony was well over. Nissa and Obi-Wan made short work of his few possessions, and, although Obi-Wan had resolved to mention his fantasy to his Mast--former Master as soon as possible, he found himself unable to with Nissa there. 

"I'll talk to him tonight," he said as they walked down toward her rooms with nearly the last of Obi-Wan's boxes. 

She looked over at him. "So you might not be back tonight," she said. 

"Might not," Obi-Wan echoed, and shivered with anticipation, just a little. 

\---

Nissa disappeared early in the evening to have the evening meal with one of her friends; Obi-Wan ate a quick dinner and spent a rather inordinate amount of time getting ready, an uncommon nervousness eating at him. 

After a long warm shower spent cleansing himself from head to toe, inside and out, he rummaged through his things in the bedroom and pulled out a small bottle of slick oil and a long, large, purple plastic toy. Looking at it, he began to wish he'd asked Nissa to stay -- she'd had that up him before and it had felt positively amazing, but he'd never stuck it up his own arse. 

Dipping his fingers in the oil, he contorted into a position worthy of the one of the more difficult Jedi katas, and slid his fingers gently against his own entrance. Gasping at the feel of his fingers pushing inside, he slicked himself up and then positioned the dildo at his arsehole. 

It felt unbelievable, the hard length slowly breeching him. He closed his eyes at the thought that maybe, soon, what was inside him would be Qui-Gon's hard cock. His own erection was filling rapidly and his breathing was speeding up just a little. 

He caught himself just before he reached for his own length. No. He would wait and see what Qui-Gon said, first. Pulling the dildo out, and adding a bit more oil to be sure he would stay slick through the next couple of hours, he proceeded to get dressed.

\---

The bell was chiming for eighth hour as Obi-Wan stood outside Qui-Gon's door. For several moments he waited, silent, heart pounding nervously, butterflies twisting in his stomach. Finally he stepped up to the door, and pressed the buzzer with shaking hands.

After all the work and worry to get here, he nearly didn't say anything at all about sex, but Qui-Gon seemed welcoming, almost eager, to Obi-Wan's surprise, and the conversation went quickly from talking to kissing.

Passion flared in Obi-Wan more quickly than he would have thought possible; his love for Nissa was comfortable and settled happiness, this was untamed fire, licking at him, urging him to get closer to Qui-Gon, as close as possible. 

Twisting his legs around Qui-Gon's waist, he continued kissing his former Master, his cock rapidly hardening. Qui-Gon's whispered "Obi-Wan, want you," could only be responded to with an eager yes. 

Qui-Gon carried him to the bedroom, setting him down on the bed, and Obi-Wan's hands went to his own nipples, twisting them firmly through the cloth, desperate for sensation, aware of the show he was putting on. Qui-Gon was shedding clothing rapidly, and almost in the same motion was on top of him, pulling at his clothing. 

Obi-Wan shifted to let Qui-Gon remove the tunic he was wearing, and their hands went roaming, Obi-Wan's hands down Qui-Gon's back, nails scraping. 

Qui-Gon was whispering again, grinding against him. "I need you, need you so much."

Obi-Wan smiled. "Then take me," and added a phrase he had hoped to speak in this context for years, "my Master." Qui-Gon's voiceless hiss was all the answer he needed.

Making short work of his clothing, he knelt between Qui-Gon's legs, their eyes meeting and holding.

"Take me," he said softly, hand sliding on his own impossibly hard cock. 

Qui-Gon was almost incoherent. "Obi-Wan, I don't have anything..." he began.

Obi-Wan smiled again. "I'm ready for you, feel for yourself," he said. 

Qui-Gon moved around him and Obi-Wan leaned forward onto his hands and knees, feeling Qui-Gon push him down on to the bed, spread his legs, and just look at him for a long moment. 

He could feel Qui-Gon's hardness against him, rubbing up and down along his cleft. It was so good, so good, and not quite enough. He sighed.

"Please! I'm so ready for you, Master," he pleaded. "Fill me now!" 

Qui-Gon obliged, pushing into him slowly. He paused when he was fully sheathed in Obi-Wan's body. 

"Obi-Wan, feels so good, you feel so good, tell me what you want?" he asked in a whispered gasp into Obi-Wan's ear. 

Obi-Wan was desperate with eagerness. "Ride me, Master! Fuck me! Fuck me now!" he demanded. 

Qui-Gon began moving inside him, at first slowly, then as Obi-Wan pushed back against him, desperate for more, harder and faster. Obi-Wan slid a hand under himself, fumbling for his erection, stroking it swiftly.

Nothing had ever felt this good, or this right, nothing ever. The long-cherished fantasy was nothing compared to this. The dildo was a long-distant memory, forever superseded by the feel of Qui-Gon, hard and hot, inside him. 

Obi-Wan could hear gasping sobs, and realised they were coming from himself even as his orgasm overtook him and he let out a harsh low scream, pumping into his own fist.

Nanoseconds later, Qui-Gon's come flooded into him as his Master also sobbed with bliss. They fell together onto the bed, panting, drenched in sweat and tears. 

"Are you all right?" Qui-Gon turned to him, breath still coming a little fast. 

Obi-Wan took a shaky breath. "I'm much, much better than all right," he answered, and reached out a hand towards Qui-Gon. 

He was slightly surprised when Qui-Gon pulled away. "In a moment," he said. "I'll be right back." Qui-Gon disappeared into the fresher; Obi-Wan forced his breathing to slow back to normal and took a moment to attempt to think rationally.

What were these strange feelings that had come from nowhere, urging him to stay with Qui-Gon, stay forever? He still loved Nissa, didn't he? Obi-Wan's hands covered his face as he pondered. 

Several moments passed before Obi-Wan's hands came away and he looked up. The truth was, he loved them both. The truth also was that he had already made a commitment to Nissa, a promise he did not wish to break. And Qui-Gon didn't want him for always anyway, this was only one night. 

He slipped under the covers, and lay silent, shielding his eyes from the dim light with an arm. If this was to be one night, he would take all he could have. 

\---

Obi-Wan awoke the next morning feeling like a bantha had taken up residence on his head. He had slowly drifted to waking in the middle of the night, in the midst of an erotic dream of his Master's mouth on him to find that it was true. Qui-Gon had brought him to gasping orgasm again, but then gently waved him away when Obi-Wan reached for his member. 

Again, Obi-Wan remembered that this was to be for only one night. He felt a sharp stab of pain. Qui-Gon was only doing his best to make it memorable for his lust-stricken former apprentice.

Fuzzily, Obi-Wan slid out of bed, performed morning ablutions and dressed himself to all but boots. Those he carried out into the common room. 

Qui-Gon was cooking neston cakes, and provided coffee. This was good. Obi-Wan took a sip, and bent down to finish buckling his boots. He almost missed what Qui-Gon said next.

"We should consider new quarters, Obi-Wan."

Puzzled, Obi-Wan looked up. "Master?" he asked.

"I know two bedrooms are enough, but it is their location I am worried about." 

This did not shed any light on the subject for Obi-Wan. Qui-Gon hurried to speak further. "The bedrooms share a common wall, and if last night was any indication, we may want to select a floor plan with more acoustic distance between ourselves and Anakin." 

Obi-Wan's mind went white with a multitude of emotions, playing over and over. Broken phrases of thought dashed through his head. He can't mean...but he does, oh, but we can't, I've promised Nissa, I feel so sorry for him, I feel so sorry for me, this is awful! 

He dropped his eyes from Qui-Gon's gaze, looking into the coffee cup wishing it would swallow him from the room.

There was a silence of seconds that seemed like days. Obi-Wan could all but hear Qui-Gon's confusion, despair, and pain, and hated himself for causing it.

Finally Qui-Gon spoke, an obviously desperate invented excuse. "I have some early meetings this morning, Obi-Wan. I'd best get ready." 

Obi-Wan glanced quickly at Qui-Gon, hoping for a some way out of this, but found none. He set his coffee cup on the table. 

"Goodbye, Master," he said calmly, standing, gathering his almost-forgotten belongings and hurrying out. Once the door had closed behind him, his breath caught in a sob. His mind was still whirling.

Standing up straight, he pushed the swirl of feelings down inside himself, and strode away to his rooms to find Nissa. 

\---

Their only warning was a flaming rock crashing through the window. Nissa and Obi-Wan were instantly awake, moving to stand and seize their lightsabers as one. Three years as a committed couple, living, fighting, and negotiating together had made them all but synchronized.

"They're all around the house," Nissa said in a low voice, and Obi-Wan felt a surge of rage from the revolting people, unsatisfied with the Jedi negotiations. 

"You take the left side of the hall, I'll take the right," she continued, and leaned across, very briefly, to kiss him. 

"I love you," Obi-Wan said. She squeezed his hand in reply and disappeared into the haze. 

Crouching down in the corner of the room, Obi-Wan waited for the insurgents. Bolts flew through the broken window, smashing up the room. Obi-Wan did not bother returning the fire, but peered around the doorway, trying to see if Nissa was all right. 

The other side of the house was under much heavier fire. Nissa was struggling to keep all the shots at bay. 

"There's hundreds of them, Obi-Wan!" Nissa shouted, her lightsaber flying as it deflected dozens of bolts. Obi-Wan turned and began to run down the hall to help her, but suddenly a large rock smashed through the roof, catching her off guard. Obi-Wan could do nothing but watch as she was hit by several bolts at once. 

Another rock smashed into the side of the house where he was, and he dived out of the way just in time. Curling up amid the debris of the house, hoping the mob would think they had killed them both, he reached out with the Force. 

//Nissa//. 

There was no answer. 

Help was on the way, he could feel it. Keeping low, he crawled to Nissa's side. She was not breathing. He reached out with the Force again. She was dead. His breath caught in his throat, and he held her hand tightly, not letting her go until help arrived, and not even then for a long time. 

He would not let himself cry. There was a world to rebuild and negotiations to complete.

The truth of it did not really sink in until three weeks later, when he walked into their shared bedroom. The world collapsed around him, and he sank to his knees by the bedside, sobbing. 

A few minutes later he heard a buzz at the door. Gathering himself up, he gave the invitation to enter. Qui-Gon swept into the room, looked at Obi-Wan, and gathered him in his arms, suddenly, swiftly. 

All the feelings locked away inside Obi-Wan suddenly awoke. Heat swept through him, and he clung to Qui-Gon for a brief instant like he had that night which seemed like eons ago. 

"I am so sorry for your loss," Qui-Gon whispered. "Come with me. I do not think you should stay here tonight."

Obi-Wan said nothing, nodding mutely, torn between tears and joy. After a moment the hug broke and he gathered up his bag, and made his way down the hall at Qui-Gon's side. 

Inside the rooms that were now Qui-Gon's and Anakin's, Qui-Gon sat him down with a cup of coffee, and they were silent for a while. 

"You can sleep on the couch, Obi-Wan. Anakin won't mind, he'll love having you here."

Obi-Wan looked up at Qui-Gon and set his cup of coffee down, consciously needing the comfort of Qui-Gon's arms around him. "Might I sleep with you instead?" he asked. "I think we have things we need to talk about."

Qui-Gon's eyes filled with a distant pain. "Of course you may sleep in my bed, Obi-Wan, but it will be just that, sleep."

"Of course," Obi-Wan said, understanding. How foolish they had been. 

\---

Morning light stretched across the room, waking Obi-Wan up a little earlier than normal. He wanted to drown in grief just as much as he wanted to lean forward and kiss a sleeping Qui-Gon. 

He did neither. He stood up and made his way to the fresher. Inside, he looked at himself in the mirror. Love was more complicated than ever before, and yet more simple. 

He saw the future, laid out ahead. He would recover from his grief for Nissa. One day in the near future, he and Qui-Gon would kiss, and would then discover each other's bodies anew. They would commit to each other. They would train Anakin, and live long, happy lives together. 

But first, he had to have a certain talk with a certain Jedi Master. He made his way back into the bedroom, sitting down next to a just-waking Qui-Gon. 

"Qui-Gon," he began. "We should consider new quarters."


End file.
